User blog:Johnny Warlegend/Pirates Online Rewritten Frequently Asked Questions (2)
Pirates Online Rewritten is a project to remake Disney's popular MMORPG, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It will be a completely non-profit organization and is being rebuilt and ran by a dedicated team of former POTCO players. In this video we answer some Frequently Asked Questions(FAQs). If you have any further questions about the game after watching this video, simply leave a comment below. *Check out the first Frequently Asked Questions video for more answers -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ftr8GH5v4dM **WARNING** *Explicit Music Songs: *(#1) Shakira - Can't Remember To Forget You (feat. Rihanna) 0:00 *(#2) Tech N9ne - Worldwide Choppers (feat. Ceza, J.L., U$O, Yelawolf, Twista, Busta Rhymes, D-Loc & Twisted Insane) 3:24 FAQs(a few of the questions answered in the video): Q: When will the game be released? A: Most likely before the end of the year. Q: Why isn't the website working? A: We no longer use http://piratesonlinerewritten.com. Our new official website is http://pirates-online-rewritten.com. Q: I'm having problems with the new website, what should I do? A: The website is still very early in development, same as the game itself. Although making sure everything is up-to-date won't hurt. Q: Will Jolly Roger's Island be in Pirates Online Rewritten? A: The game is still very early in development and we aren't going to worry about new content until after the game is released. We can't make any promises at this time. Q: How much of the original source code and game files do you have of the game? Are you rewriting everything from scratch? If so, how are you going to replicate certain aspects of the game, like cut-scenes with voice acting? A: We currently are recreating the game from scratch let alone the phase files that we use. We have been trying our best to unlock/decompile the source from the launcher. Q: Also, will there still be random and seasonal events, like navy fleets, undead invasions, and St. Patrick's Day clothing?﻿ A: Yes, the game will be POTCO, but rewritten with better and less bugs. Q: Will there be ship customization? A: Yes, everything POTCO had, POR will have. Q: Will you be able to play the game from our web browsers? A: Not at first at least, you will have to play from the game's launcher. Although we haven't worked out all the details yet, answers could change before the game is released. Q: How many people will have access to the alpha and beta versions to the game? Will it be randomized of first come, first served. A: The first month of our alpha will be our developers and friends of the developers only. The second month will be public, anyone can sign up for the alpha key give away. 50 keys will be given away on the second month. Q: When can I sign up for a alpha key? A: Alpha key sign ups are currently closed and we be re-opened soon. Q: When will the game's alpha version be released? A: Most likely April 30th, however we're not making any promises yet. Q: I have lots of great ideas, where could I share? A: Sharing your ideas for the game in the comments section below is fine. However our main focus until the game is released is to re-make the game and no new content or changes take place until after the completed game is released, although we will take all ideas into consideration. Q: Do we have to pay for membership again(like we did on POTCO)? A: No, the game will be completely free-to-play. Q: What will the game be called when it's released? A: Pirates Online Rewritten (POR). Q: Are we going to bring back some old cut scenes Disney deleted? A: Possibly, we haven't worked out the details for post-full release updates yet. Q: Will there be bugs and glitches? A: We are going to do our best to fix all bugs and glitches in the game. Q: I want to help! How can I? A: Unless you're experienced in Python coding, C++ coding and the Panda3D game engine, we aren't taking any sign ups at this time and the best way you can help is just by supporting the game. If you do believe you have the skills listed above, contact be and we'll go from there. Q: Are you working with Disney? A: No, we are an independent project that isn't affiliated or endorsed by Disney. Special Thanks to... *The POR team for remaking the game and making this possible! *RockyRacoon for helping me answer the questions in this video! Check out his channel here - http://smarturl.it/RockyRacoon Links: *Our official website - http://pirates-online-rewritten.com *Gamemaster discussion(vote weather you think we should have GMs or not) - http://newpotco.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Johnny_Warlegend/Concern:_Gamemasters Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts